dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Rinji
"Then that will be the day I walk in the rain of your blood." ''-''Rinji History Born to Panno and Jisu on Nekoshima with two sisters, Migoto and Kiria. He remembers very little of his homeland, or how his family moved away from it when "the Great Tragedy" struck his family. His mother became gravely ill, and his father set sail with them to find a cure, searching every island they came across for their finest doctors. However, none were able to help her, and she died very soon after they arrived on the third island. Penniless and without a real home, Jisu had no choice but to sell their only supplies that could bring them back to their homeland, including their Log Pose. Soon, though, they settled down on a far-off island, after working for many shipping companies and keeping his family close enough, he began to help in his own way, taking up odd jobs that he could to help stabilize their finances. After many weeks at sea, Jisu vanished, leaving his children stranded, worried sick about what befell their father. For years Rinji took whatever job he could to search for him, but he could only find small traces of where he had been. It wasn't long before his sisters and he gave up hope and started on their own. It wasn't long before the three of them also parted ways, swearing to meet back up on that very same island. After a tearful goodbye, the three of them set off on their own journeys. At length, on board a freighter ship carrying very precious cargo, Rinji found himself face to face with a pirate crew raiding the company's goods. After a long battle, Pirate Captain Cross took a shine to Rinji, and asked him to join their crew. At first, he thought to decline, however, seeing the damage done to the freighter, and seeing no real means of escape, he felt that humoring them would be the best method. To his surprise, he learned more in that one year than he ever thought possible. Even when he found several ways to run away, he decided to stick with the crew on their journey. Captain Cross introduced him to the Devil Fruits, and several powers that were unknown to the average Joe. It was then that he discovered his innate power of Haki. With the help of the crew, he was able to build upon this power, and learned to fine-tune it in combat. Once again, he was met with tragedy as more than half of the crew was captured by the Marines and sentenced to death. Rinji and those who escaped with their lives were powerless to help them at that point. Alone once again, Rinji set off to find his own crew, but first he needed a ship. After a great ordeal at a local shipwright's guild and a tyrant who ran it, Rinji was able to plunder his own ship and set off on his journey to find his father, and find a crew that would aide him in his endeavors. And find them he did! The first one was a young marine who was framed for the destruction of a whole marine base. While Runagai Chio was being held on trial, Rinji busted him out, and helped him escape the clutches of his captor, Captain Jossu Mikana. Even though Chio hated pirates to their core, he found that he didn't mind Rinji all that much. And he became his first mate. Next was Daro Daro Usagi a ronin wanted for several offenses involving the extreme brutalization of both pirates and marines alike. Although she was very strong, there came a time when she could not properly defend herself as she had not slept in several days, and there were far too many men ambushing her. Both Chio and Rinji swooped in and took every single one of them out. After they treated her wounds, they found that she could do little more than sleep, as she was so exhausted from her endeavours. Together, the three of them wandered the Grandline for several months as the Tiger-Stripe Pirates. All the way up until they came to the final island before the RedLine to the New World, Usted Island. The Skeleton Bros. Arc Usted Island was all fun and games up until the Skeleton Bros came about, and kidnapped the Mayor of Usted Island. After this, the Marines declared martial law, and started ceasing the pirate ships at a horrible rate. The worst part came as Lt. Commander Kola came after Rinji and his crew. After a very brutal fight, Kola threatened to come after him, his family and his crew and put their heads on pikes. Rinji lashed out at him worse than he has ever lashed out. He cut Kola's face completely up, and left his face a bloody mess of scars and wounds. While Rinji did not regret doing this, he suffered a great mental disturbance because of it. Then that was when his crew found Miko Nikk, a girl who ran away from the Skeleton Bros, who was the sister of the two leaders, and was found by both Chio and Usagi. After finding her, the Skeleton Bros wanted her back, and it wasn't long before they started their attack on the Tiger-Stripe Pirates. When Rinji decided to catch the good graces of the local weaponshop, he was attacked by one of the Skeleton Bros, and the weaponshop was completely destroyed. Soon, it was time to face Eric, the leader of the Skeleton Bros himself. After Usagi and their new found Weaponshop clerk, Ricky Muro took out the remaining two members of the Skeleton Bros, it was Rinji vs Eric. Although Eric employed his mist machines to blind and distort Rinji, Rinji had the help of their new crew member, Miko Nikk. Rinji defeated Eric, and escaped Usted Island on his way to the New World. The Wonderland Arc On his way to the New World, Rinji found a small girl by the name of Alice while she was floating on a life boat in the middle of the ocean. The introductions were cut short as the Panno Marie was intercepted by Vice Admiral Kitomo Rise, and a grand battle commenced. However, due to energy levels conflicting between the devil fruits of Alice and Nikk, a portal was opened on the Red Line itself, and the ship slipped into another dimension. Rinji found himself in a castle, held up by a large number of CardKnight guards. Rinji was able to escape them by creating a large amount of energy to dismantle their hold on him. He snuck around the castle then, seeing many weird and disturbing sights until he finally made his way out to the garden, where he was encountered by the Voxas People, who knew that while he was not a Cheshire Cat, he had the mentality of one, and that was when they gave him a Devil Fruit, the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cheshire. Although he was not sure about eating it at first, he found that his crew was worth the risk of being a fruit user. Usagi had been captured by the Card Knights, and was scheduled for execution by way of beheading by the Executioner. However, when the parade came, it was Chio who came in, crashing the party, and starting to beat the hell out of every Cardknight that came to repel him. However, his efforts were futile, as he could not get to the execution platform in time, but he did serve as a great decoy as Rinji stepped forward, and faced down the giant of a Card Knight called the Executioner. After turning into a giant of the same size, Rinji was able to beat the Executioner, as well as destroy the Red Queen's castle. With Usagi free again, she, Chio, and Rinji were ready to face down the Red Queen, however, along came a spider. A giant spider that used its webbing to stick their feet down to the floor. Rinji, with his new abilities, turned into a vaporized form that came into the Spider, and to his surprise came upon a very old friend of his from Nekoshima, Jiro! The two of them had a heart to heart, and he told Rinji to find him at the island of Fringe. Rinji had to get back to his battle, so he took over the spider entirely, and used him to fight off the Red Queen's minions. The fight came to a halt, though, as the Red Queen took down all of Rinji's crew, even Rinji himself. It wasn't until Alys fused herself with Alice that they were finally able to bring down the Red Queen herself. Once the Queen was defeated, the White Queen came to help them in their healing process. To show her gratitude, the White Queen rewarded them with a whole pile of treasure, which she gladly gave to the Tiger-Stripe Pirates freely. After they were finally returned to their own plane of existence, it was Nikk who noticed that they were not returned to where they were, they were returned to the New World. Thus, the Tiger-Stripes began to sail the other side of the Grandline. The Red Mafia Arc The Tiger-Stripe Pirates arrived at Fringe Island in search of Jiro, and ran into a welcoming commitee that they really didn't want. A whole slew of gangsters invaded their ship, but were easily dispatched by Rinji and his crew. He did, however, gain information that a Nekojin had already passed through those parts. Although Rinji searched, he could not find Jiro. The next day, Rinji received word that Snowbeard had arrived on the island, and after he was insulted by Gonzo Lee, he went on to create chaos throughout the streets of the city, and seriously injur every single Marine on the island. This, of course, sent another whole grouping of Marine Ships toward Fringe, with the entire Red Guard, which included Vice Admiral Kitomo Rise. To make matters worse, there was an assassination attempt on Vice Admiral Polatsu, which bolstered their intent. The entire island was completely locked down, making it extremely hard for any pirate to live. That was when Usagi and Sakura took down Vice Admiral Jere, of the Red Guard, after this, Rinji ran into Jolly D. Chris and the rest of The Jolly Pirates. After a bit of introductions, everything was interrupted by the arrival of Snowbeard himself. He called a council between he and the two Captains to explain that his daughter had been kidnapped, and he wanted answers. After much deliberation, they all decided to work together to defeat their enemies. At this point, Snowbeard's underling, Molli showed all of the other crewmembers that Ricky Muro was, in fact, Gonzo Lee. He had led them to Fringe into a trap. After a heated battle with Runagai Chio, Gonzo Lee was defeated and imprisoned. Though, he was disheartened by his crewmate's betrayal, when the Marines finally came in for their attack on the three pirate crews, they all answered in kind! All of them, The White Blade Pirates, The Jolly Pirates, and The Tiger-Stripe Pirates all engaged the enemy. After fending them off, though, there came another group of enemies, all of them wearing white masks. In a very hard battle, Rinji fought against one called a KAR-2099. Rinji underestimated this opponent, though, and it almost cost him his life. It would have, if not for Jiro stepping in, and destroying the android in one single move. After the battle was done, Jiro set them on course to meet the true culprit of this entire charade, Jossu Mikana. That was, until they came upon five whole giants waiting for them outside of Jossu's headquarters. They had to get through the giants, though, and after a very long, and desperate battle that almost cost them everything, they finally got through to the building where Jossu was already dead. It turned out that Kola was back, and infiltrated Jossu's plans simply to gain access to the Devil Fruit that he was trying to sell for over a billion belli. After eating the fruit, Kola killed Jossu, and put scars on his face that marked exactly how Rinji cut him in those months before. After accepting Gonzo Lee back as a crewmember, they had to say goodbye to the Jolly Pirates, and go their separate ways. They also said hello to their new crewmate, one of the people from the Mafia which had fallen in the occurences that happened through out the island. Her name was Ellis Darkwood and she needed a way off the island, in exchange for her medical services. Rinji accepted her with open arms, and decided to make Fringe Island part of his turf. They sailed off toward the next island. Appearance Rinji is rather short, and is coated in a red, tiger striped fur. He is of the Neko people who are rarely seen outside of the Grand Line. He usually wears a button-up dress shirt with thin light-brown stripes and a red tie. He has brown dress shoes and khaki-colored dress pants that he rolls up at the ankles to fit properly. He also wears a light brown fedora with a dark brown band around it. His eyes are, of course, very large and feline and his smile/snarl bares fangs. He also has a unique laugh: "Mewhahahaha!!" Relationships Rinji has a very close relationship to all of his crewmates. He and Chio are good drinking and gambling buddies, in fact, after every hard journey, the two of them get together to drink heavily and discuss the happenings they went through. They are very joking together, calling each other names (Chio's favorite name for Rinji is tuna breath.) He does, however, get rather bossy when it comes to emergency situations. When they're casting off for the sea, he will order them around to get their jobs done as fast as possible. He loves to kid with his crewmates, laughing with them on many occasions. Then there came Dala, a beautiful, black-furred Nekojin from The Descendants that met them on the New World's Black Bone Island. They hit it off almost immediately, developing a very deep, physical relationship as they talked about their own histories, and slowly began to fall very deeply in love with each other. It was not long before they did not want to leave each others' sides. Attacks and Abilities Captain Rinji has eaten the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cheshire. Neko Neko no Rinji Gufuu: Rinji uses his Cheshire powers to make his arms float around from his body. He makes them spin around in an extremely fast motion until they create a tornado which attacks the opponent. Neko Neko no Rinji Gufuu Kire - Very similar to the tornado technique, only this one is meant to cut the opponent mercilessly as it spins around. Neko Neko no Rinji Kemuri - Rinji turns into a purple smoke, and then attacks the enemy with various limbs, such as claws or kicks. Neko Neko no Rinji Tama - Rinji fires off his claws like bullets at the enemy, propelled by purple smoke. Color of Armaments Haki - Rinji is well versed in the ways of using one form of Haki. He is quite the master of it, and can use it in practical ways in combat. He can use it to slice through the air with his claws, or even roll it into a ball and throw it at someone like a cannon ball. He also uses it defensively, able to stop an on-coming attack, or even negate certain types of Devil Fruit powers such as Logia or more than one type of Paramecia. Color of Observation - Though it is not one of his main abilities, Rinji has a small range of Kenbunshoku Haki of about 60 feet around him. His reflexes allow him to predict the attacks of his opponents as well as the location of unseen opponents. *Rinji Renda - Rinji sends off a barrage of claw attacks straight for a small targeted area. This can be used in sync with his Bosushoku abilities, causing a whole sling of claw mark energy attacks. *Rinji Nikyu - With a great lunge, Rinji is able to jump to great distances and in a very timely fashion, almost seeming to disappear from his position to the untrained eye. *Rinji Tsume - Rinji slices his claws in the air and they travel in streams toward an enemy. *Rinji Dama - A ball of Haki energy in which Rinji may lunge toward an opponent, and knock them for a loop. *Rinji Handou - A close ranged kick move which strikes an opponent with his foot, and then uses Haki to enhance the damage by spreading. *Rinji Ken - A defensive punch which uses Haki to stop an attack in midair, in rare cases, if his concentration is vigorous, he could also deflect the attack. *Rinji Ni Hira Gachan - A blur of haki energy that is meant to blast through a body, causing heavy internal damage. *Rinji Shogekiha - A powerful shockwave that Rinji sends at an opponent which shakes them from the inside. Depending on the amount of energy that he spends on the attack, it could damage one's organs to a certain degree. *Rinji Eight Palm Special - One powerful move that he possesses is not really combat ready quite yet. He places his hands in eight different places around in a circle, and then unleashes a gigantic wave of energy that has the ability to tip an entire ship over (but if he were on a ship as well, it would tip him over along with it). It takes a long time to power up, so he would have to use it while in hiding, or over long distances. Major Battles Rinji vs Lieutenant Commander Kola Rinji vs Eric Rinji vs Vice Admiral Rise Rinji vs the Executioner Rinji vs KAR-2099 Rinji and Jiro vs Gyzu Rinji and Dala vs Marcus Loster Trivia *The idea for Rinji's character design obviously came from Lackadaisy. Before the discovery of that site, though, Rinji was an orange humanoid character with cat features. *Rinji's favorite food is cheese. *Rinji is a kleptomaniac *Before leaving Nekoshima, Rinji dreamed of being a dentist. *The Seacats, Rinji's original crew from another site, actually did take down a tyrant Shipwright and obtained the Panno Marie. This crew did not last long though, the site wasn't very active. *He has a very peculiar laugh: "Mewhahahahahaha!" *Rinji's theme song is The Stray Cats - Stray Cat Strut Category:One Piece Character Category:Pirate Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Tiger-Stripe Pirates